


As You Are

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Image, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Smut, OFC is short and curvy, Red Carpet Event, Self-Esteem Issues, Tom is a nice guy, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Daisy is dating Tom but she is insecure she doesn’t stack up to her previous girlfriends.  Her insecurities get her into a spot of trouble when she purchases a dress too small for the red carpet event.  Tom comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	As You Are

Daisy felt the cool metal of the tea canister graze across her fingertips as her perch on the counter gave way and her prize slipped from her grasp. Her bare feet hit the kitchen tile hard, and she stumbled as she lost her balance.

“Thomas!” she yelled into the silence of late morning. Nothing. “Tom , ” she yelled again, more pleading as though she would burst into tears at any moment. 

This time she heard the water shut off upstairs in the master bathroom and moments later the padding of large feet down the wooden stairs. Tom emerged, his long locks still dripping from his after run shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“What is darling?”

Daisy’s head slumped down, and she jabbed her figure at the tallest shelf in the cupboard. “You did it again. I can’t reach the tea.”

Tom gave a small smile as he moved to retrieve the tea for Daisy. “I am so sorry, darling.”

“It’s been four months, Tom. Four months since I moved in and you are still putting things on the top shelf.” Daisy pouted as Tom handed her the tea. 

She turned to finish making her breakfast. Tom’s arms wrapped around Daisy’s waist. “I am a creature of habit.” He bent at the waist kiss Daisy’s neck. “I will endeavor to improve.”

“I have heard that before.” Daisy snipped as she measured out the tea and placed it in the strainer before setting it in the cup off to the side.

In a single motion, Tom grabbed her by the waist, spun her around, and placed her on the counter facing him. “Have told you I love you?” Tom leaned in to place a kiss on Daisy’s rosy lips. 

“Only twice today.” Daisy muttered against Tom’s lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close, his towel falling by the wayside. 

Tom broke the kiss and smiled down at Daisy. “We must remedy that immediately.” He tugged at her shorts and tank top.

-

After several orgasms and a shared shower, both Tom and Daisy dressed for the day. As Daisy pulled on her scuffed Converses, Tom settled onto the couch with a large script.

“What are your plans for the day?” Tom slipped his glasses onto his face.

“Just some errands and lunch with Chelsea.” Daisy responded, avoiding eye contact.

“Did you get a dress yet?”

Daisy pretended to hunt for her keys in her purse. Tom looked up. “Daisy.” his lips pressed into a thin line. “You told me you had it under control. The red carpet is only three weeks away.”

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She turned so Tom wouldn’t see. “I will take care of it today.”

Tom stood from his seat and walked over to place his hands on her shoulders. “I am sure whatever you pick will be stunning.” He kissed her hair before she stepped out and he returned to his work.

-

“Chels!” Daisy hollered from the depths of the posh dressing room. Her friend burst through the door.

“What is it?!”

“I can’t get the zipper in the back. Can you help?”

Chelsea giggled as she moved to help Daisy. “Wouldn’t you rather your strapping boyfriend help you out, I mean into your dress?”

Daisy threw a dirty look over her shoulder. “Not funny, Chels. You know my feelings about Tom and my appearance.” Daisy squirmed. She confided in Chelsea about her insecurities. Daisy, at only 4’ 2” and curvy as all get, felt she couldn’t measure up to Tom. Literally and figuratively. She never said a word to Tom but begged off invitations to attend events with him. Until now. Tom insisted she attend. 

“I don’t know what you are insecure about, your body is amazing and Tom wouldn’t just date anyone.”

Chelsea’s words fell on deaf ears. “He could have anyone in the world, why me?”

“Because you are smart, funny, kind and right now, not fitting into this dress.”

Chelsea got the zipper halfway up on the navy satin A-line dress. Daisy frowned. This was the twelfth store, and she was no closer to a dress. Tom would not be pleased. “Can you see if they have a larger size?” Daisy pleaded.

Chelsea left and located a thin salesgirl with a pinched face just outside the dressing room. In the meantime, Daisy stepped out to peek in the three-way mirror. But for half of her back spilling out, the bottom of the dress looked perfect while the sweetheart neckline accentuated her cleavage. 

“Do you have the blue satin in a larger size?” Chelsea asked, gesturing to Daisy’s frock on the sales floor. The girl glanced at Daisy admiring herself in the mirror before turning her nose up at Chelsea. 

“Sorry we don’t carry plus sizes here.” the girl spat out the words “plus size” like they were curse words. Daisy’s eyes burned with tears as she stormed back into her dressing room before peeling the dress off her body and getting dressed.

“Daisy—” Chelsea started before Daisy emerged from the room, dress in hand. She walked up to the salesgirl.

“I’ll take it, can you ring it up, please?” Daisy plastered on her sweetest smile. 

The girl sneered for a moment. “Right this way miss.”

-

Daisy pushed up the door with her hip, her hands ladened with purchases. The cool tones of evening replaced the sunlight of the day. Tom was missing from the couch. Daisy placed her packages in the arm chair.

“Tom?”

“In the kitchen, darling?”

Daisy followed the enticing smells of food. She found Tom hovered over the stove. “What smells so good?”

“My specialty, Bolognese.” Tom turned and offered her a taste. She blew on the red sauce before taking a sip. “Needs salt.”

“As you wish.” Tom smiled and grabbed the salt cellar. “Why don’t you take a shower and it will be ready when you come down?” He kissed her lips and Daisy shuffled upstairs.

About ten minutes later, Daisy padded down the stairs. She tugged on her pajama shorts as they rode up as she walked. Tom placed a large plate of pasta at her place at the table. Daisy’s mouth watered. She inhaled the aroma of garlic and wine and grabbed her fork to dig in. Tom took his seat next to her at the head of the table with his own plate.

“How was shopping?” Tom asked in between bites. Daisy gestured to the chair overflowing packages. Tom smiled. “Successful then. Is there a red carpet dress somewhere in that pile?”

Daisy looked over and nodded. She spied the garment bag hanging over the back and flashed back to the scene at the store and lost her appetite. She put down her fork.

“What’s wrong, darling? Did I put too much red wine in it again? I’m sorry.” Tom reached over and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just full from lunch.” Daisy lied. she picked up her plate and placed on the counter.

“Don’t worry about that. I will take care of it.” Tom offered. Daisy nodded and headed into the living room to gather her purchases to take upstairs. “Do you need any help?”

“No I got them!” Daisy yelled back. “I could use the exercise.” she muttered under her breath as she heaved the heavy bags onto her shoulders.

-

Three weeks came and went in an instant. Daisy spent them watching her food and attempting to exercise. After a week of crash dieting, she forgot all about her intentions to eat healthy and ordered pizza. Which led to ice cream and cookies. Before long, any weight, she may have lost was right back. And tonight was the night of the gala. Daisy stood in the bathroom, praying for a miracle. The water running behind her in the shower as Tom prepared for the night. 

Daisy took her time applying her makeup, making sure every detail was perfect. Tom stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You look ravishing. I can’t wait to see the complete outfit.” He kissed her forehead to not muss her hard work and turn to get dressed. 

She finished twisting her hair into an elegant updo and wrapped her robe around her tight before ducking into the walk-in closet. The garment bag hung like a ghost. Haunting and taunting Daisy. She gulped and pulled the dress out. It looked beautiful on the hangar. She dropped the robe and slipped the dress from the hangar. As she stepped into the dress, she hoped it would zip. Daisy shimmied the dress up past her hips and slid the straps on her shoulders. She reached behind for the zipper, but could grasp the delicate tab.

“Tom, can you help me with your zipper?” Daisy asked through the door, regretting her hasty decision three weeks ago. 

Tom appeared in a flash, his top two buttons and cuff undone. “Of course, turn around.”

Tom’s fingers slid down her back and sent shivers through Daisy. Tom chuckled as he pulled on the zipper. As Daisy feared the zipper stopped about halfway up. Tom tugged but to not avail.

“Darling, the zipper seems to be stuck.” 

Daisy burst into tears. “I’m not going!” and she ran out of the closet and the bedroom before slamming the door to their spare bedroom. 

Tom stood for a moment stunned at what took place mere moments ago before following after Daisy. He opened the door without a word and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Darling…” he tested, rubbing her stockinged ankle. 

Daisy sobbed into the pillow.

“Darling, I can’t fix this unless you talk to me.”

Daisy lifted her head to face Tom, eye makeup ruined. “Why would you be with someone like me?”

Tom pulled Daisy to a sitting position before sliding his arms around you. “What do you mean like you?” 

Daisy gestured at the ill-fitting dress. “I’m no supermodel or actress. I’m.. I’m…” Daisy sobbed as she looked up at Tom’s pleading blue eyes. Tom’s brow furrowed.

“Do you think you are not good enough for me?”

“Well look at me and then look at your ex-girlfriends.”

“Who are ex-girlfriends for good reason. They did not have your heart, your smile, or your spark.”

Daisy managed a weak smile. “But the press…”

“The press can stuff it. Is this why you have been acting so strange these past weeks? Have you been trying to fit into this dress?”

Daisy nodded. “I just wanted to look like someone who belonged with you.”

Tom wiped away the smeared mascara and took Daisy’s face into both of his hands. “I love you just as you are. You never have to change for me or anyone else. You are enough.”

Daisy searched Tom’s face for any malice but saw only sincerity. She smiled and Tom leaned in to kiss her, pulling her onto his lap. Daisy’s hands twisted around Tom’s curls. 

“Now,” Tom slapped his knees. “we need to get you sorted.” Tom took Daisy’s hand to lead her back to their room. “You need to fix your make-up while I come up with a solution.”

Daisy opened her mouth to protest.

“I won’t hear of you not going, now go.” Tom shooed her into the bathroom.

Daisy examined the damage in the mirror and regretted her outburst. It took fifteen minutes fix everything. She stepped out into the bedroom to find Tom dressed. There was an extra white dress shirt on the bed.

“What is that for?”

Tom smiled. “That is for you, darling. If it is good enough for Sharon Stone, it is good enough for the love of my life.” Daisy blushed at his words. Tom held up two safety pins. “But first, turn around.”

Confused, Daisy complied. Tom tugged the satin away from Daisy’s back. “What are you doing?”

“Securing your zipper to prevent any red carpet accidents.” Tom weaved the safety pins into an “X”.

“And where did you learn that?”

“The theater. I have seen my fair share of wardrobe mishaps. One picks up these kinds of things.” 

Daisy giggled as Tom skimmed his fingers down her bare arms. He picked up the white dress shirt and held it up for Daisy to slip her arms in. The shirt was oversized but Tom spun Daisy around and buttoned several buttons before tying the bottom of the shirt into a knot off to the side. 

“There.” 

Daisy stepped into the bathroom to look. She was shocked. You couldn’t see the half zipped zipper and the white shirt accentuated her curves. She skipped out of the bathroom into Tom’s arms, crushing his lips into a passionate kiss. Tom’s wandered down the curves of her body and he sat on the bed pulling her to straddle his lap. She pulled him deeper by his neck. Their embrace interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

“That would be the car.”

“Make them wait.”

“I can’t be late.” tom sighed as he slid Daisy off his lap, straightening his tie. “But don’t think I am done with you.” Tom whispered into her ear, promising a late evening.

-

The event blurred before Daisy’s eyes. The flash of photographers and the microphones and screaming. She now understood why Tom came home exhausted from red carpet events. Now they sat in the back of the car, Tom’s hand making lazy circles on Daisy’s knee. His movement moved her skirt up inch by inch with each swipe. Daisy blushed. Tom leaned over and nipped behind her ear.

“You are delicious. I can’t wait to devour you.” His lips trailing down to the crook of her neck. 

Daisy suppressed a moan. “Tom…” Tom tugged at the collar of the shirt, exposing more skin. “not in public.”

“I shall have you wherever I want you.” Tom continued as his hands snaked around her waist. “The car, the bed, the couch, the wall.” He punctuated each phrase with a kiss. Daisy;s underwear dampened.

“Is that a to do list?” Daisy breathed, trying to suppress the pornographic sounds threatening to leap from her throat.

Tom pulled back and his lips curved into a devious smile. “You will have to see.”

As if on cue, the car came to a stop, and the doors opened. Tom pulled Daisy into the house with lust in his eyes.


End file.
